


追羊《Do I wanna leave?》速打

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23





	追羊《Do I wanna leave?》速打

01/

Nick Young不知道他们是什么时候关系变得这么好的，甚至自己能忍受Draymond天天追在后面打。

JaVale说他有可能就这么弯了，Nick不信。

他戴上耳机继续录歌，脑子里频频出现他们打打闹闹的身影。

 

02/

在常规赛结束之前Draymond问Nick怎么总是不争取个机会上场。

我多懒啊。Nick头也不抬地说。

Draymond专注的看着比赛，Nick Young专注的神游天外。

 

03/

后来Draymond开始追求Nick了，用尽了各种办法。

当然我们的美职篮第一潮男没那么轻易认栽，他若有若无地拒绝了好一阵，谎称自己是个直男。

他跟JaVale说，以后不在一个队打球了，折腾啥啊。

 

04/

他们喝多了，醉醺醺的一群让Stephen开车挨个拉到家。

Draymond跟着Nick下了车，俩人晃晃荡荡地走进家门。

你他妈来干什么。Nick用螳螂拳一样的招式推开他。

干你。Draymond把他扑倒在沙发上。

 

05/

互相啃咬互相摸索是做爱最习以为常的事情了，可跟男人，尤其是跟自己队友，这还是头一遭。

对于他们俩来说都是。

他们用肢体动作争执了半天，最后还是Nick Young输了。

老不好好打球就是不行。Draymond隐形的尾巴翘得老高。

 

06/

Draymond还真跟打他的时候一点也不一样，他很珍惜一样的亲吻Nick Young。

你这是干嘛？我都不认识你了。Nick Young笑着说。

对方没说话，弹出的小兄弟在他臀缝间蹭了蹭，像在操他的屁股，还是没插进去的那种。

然后安全套里滑不溜丢的东西倒在他小洞周围，一点一点地抹进去。

真他妈紧。Draymond仰天长叹。

Nick起了半个身子给了他脑袋一下。废你妈话。

 

07/

要是能一直和他在一起也挺好的。Nick Young有这么一个危险想法。

不知道是不是老天不容，他这么想的时候Draymond就直截了当地插了进来。

你他妈很凶啊。他吼道。

 

08/

也不知道Draymond磕了什么怪药，今晚话比起平常真的少的可怜。

为什么喜欢我啊？Nick Young没头没脑的问了一句。

Draymond愣了一下，像刚进联盟的愣头青。

我不知道啊，就觉得你好不行吗？

 

09/

行。Nick Young的腿又盘到那挺粗的腰上去。爷还没爽够，接着来吧。

你自找的，有什么后果本人概不负责。Draymond骄傲地抬起头。

你以为你几斤几两，能把我操坏了？

 

10/

结果Nick Young软成一滩泥，赖了吧唧地窝在Draymond旁边点了个事后烟。

什么毛病？Draymond莫名其妙地看着他。

Nick Young还是笑着。  
Draymond鬼使神差地抱住了他。

我真挺想一直和你打炮的，要不你就留在这儿吧？

就打炮啊？Nick Young摁了烟卷。

那…别的也成。

成交。

 

11/

其实我也不知道我会不会走。  
就一直好着吧。

 

——end——


End file.
